In the medical arts, refractive surgery is a term used for a group of various surgical procedures that alter relationships of the focusing components of the eye in an attempt to bring light to a sharp focal point on the retina without the assistance of the use of glasses or contact lenses. Possible options for refractive surgery are radial keratectomy (RK), automated lamellar keratoplasty (ALK), photorefractive keratectomy (PRK) and laser assisted in-situ keratomileusis (LASIK).
The procedure of automated lamellar keratoplasty has been performed since about 1949. However, only in recent years has it improved as a result of advancements in equipment. To treat myopia, a sophisticated instrument referred to as an automated microkeratome is used to fold back a thin superficial layer of the cornea. This layer is called the corneal cap. Under this cap, a predetermined amount of corneal tissue is removed from the center of the cornea with the microkeratome blade. The cap is then folded back into place without the need for sutures. Removal of the central corneal tissue allows flattening of the cornea thus reducing nearsightedness.
In LASIK surgery, a corneal cap is fashioned by the microkeratome as previously indicated. The reshaping of the corneal is accomplished with the laser. The bed of the cornea under the cap is flattened or re-molded to correct for areas of shortsightedness, farsightedness, and a stigmatism. After the central cornea is re-molded by the laser, the cap is folded back over the central cornea and allowed to heal in place without any need for sutures. The patient is very comfortable afterwards and can return to normal activities by the next day. Generally, sight is restored within that following day.
The drawback of these procedures, however, is that the corneal cap is unprotected during the tissue removal or re-molding portion of surgery. The corneal cap can become distorted or contaminated with excess fluid and blood during the surgery. The corneal cap needs to be kept clean and protected during the surgery.
Thus, there remains a need to provide a method that will allow excess fluid and blood to be absorbed during these types of surgery as well as protect the corneal cap prior to repositioning on the cornea.